Staplegunned
by A Lot Like Vegas
Summary: With Chase gone, life at Spencer Academy slowly returns to normal. See what happens when the Sons try getting back to their old lives. Rating just in case. Read&Review!
1. Prolouge: One Way Conversation

Ok. So. The P33n Club is slightly too obsessed with The Covenant. So we're writing a fanfiction. Because we obviously have no lives.

_And, since we are not allowed to use scripts, cough this is how we are talking. Have fun guessing who is who! _

You get points if you get it right! Just like a fun little game! Anyways. Without further ado, here's our story.

-------

**Hey Mom,**

**How's life? Things are kinda…dreary here at Spenc. A kid went missing the other night. There was this crazy barn fire and they haven't found his body. And then the night before, a girl was admitted to the hospital after she got really sick and her boyfriend got into a motorcycle accident. Crazy, crazy. Basically, the whole town is buzzing with rumors and such. It's kinda driving me crazy. **

**Anyways. Enough of that. I'm doing good. School's fine. Did you get my report card yet? Don't ask about my grade in Psychology; I'll bring it up. Oh, and Marly says she's fine too and she says hi. **

**Well, I should probably get to bed. You'll probably flip when you see what time this was sent. Hey. At least I was studying, then writing you. Ha ha.**

**Love always,**

**Addison**


	2. Chapter 1: Gentlemen

Oh, by the way (since we failed to mention this in the prologue), we're gonna stay away from magical powers with out OCs. Normal life. Lame, yes. But the story won't be that bad. We promise. We just figured we'd try and change it up a bit, so there isn't exactly any action or adventure in this. For now. We don't know what the future holds… Anyways. I'm being retarded. I'll stop now.

But yeah, none of that. Its already cliché enough that we've made OCs.

And I promise we'll also get around to posting the pairings in the next little bit.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own The Covenant. We do, however own a copy of the movie and these OCs. Which is totally not the same thing and you probably don't care, but I'm telling you anyways.

----------

It was Saturday night. Nicky's had a crowd going, but not the usual busy weekend crowd. The regs found themselves playing their games of pool or foosball. An old pinball machine had found its way into the bar's game family; quite the crowd was gathered around it.

"Yeah, can I get a cheese burger and curly fries?" Caleb Danvers asked at the bar.

"Yup. It'll be right up," said the cook as he scribbled down the order.

"Thanks man," Caleb replied. He made his was back to the table he and friends were gathered at. He plopped down into his seat with a big sigh, "It feels so good to be back to normal."

"For you guys maybe," Pogue set a glass of water down, "I don't get my arm back for another week," he wiggled the fingers on his left arm, which was wrapped up in a sling. The other three boys seated at the table laughed.

"Normal enough."

"For you. I'd like to be completely able bodied again."

"When are Kate and Sarah coming?" Tyler asked.

"They said they'd be here soon. Their English teacher was having a cow over them not annotating something the right way or something like that," Pogue took his drink back in hand.

"I hate Mrs. Phills. She's such a bitch sometimes," Reid shook his head. He then looked up to the bar. A girl was standing up there, ordering a drink. She looked like she was around the boys' age, average height and average build. Her short brown hair was pulled back by a headband, and, from what he could tell, she had on glasses. She had on a blue hoodie and grey skirt, "Hello…" Reid said as he looked her over. He set a five dollar bill on the table, "Pink, cotton. Maybe some polka dots?"

"Really Reid?" Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Hey. You said back to normal."

Tyler pulled out a five, "Blue lace, to match the hoodie."

The two looked over at Pogue. He grumbled, then pulled out a five and set it on the table, "Green g-string."

Reid's eyes flashed. A gust blew up the skirt. The three just stared at the results while Caleb almost died laughing.

"Who the hell wears skorts anymore!?" Reid half-yelled. Caleb kept laughing, "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is."

"It kinda is," Tyler and Pogue started snickering. Reid sat back and crossed his arms.

"Aw, c'mon Reid. Its not like you lost anything," Pogue said though snickering.

"My pride, I feel it crumbling. Really though, who wears skorts anymore?"

"Girls?"

"No. Normal girls wear skirts with a nice little pair of panties," Reid got up and made his way to the bar.

"Re—" The other three spun around.

--------

"Here you go," the bartender handed the girl two sodas.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Right as she picked up the drinks, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Reid.

"Hi."

"Um…"

"I couldn't help at notice you're wearing a skort."

"Um…yes?"

"Answer me this: Who wears skorts anymore?"

"What?" Her confused look was slowly beginning to turn to fear; why was some random guy asking her questions about her choice of clothes? Before she could think of something to say, a hand came up from behind him and grabbed his mouth. Another hand came up and pulled his head back by the forehead.

"Please, excuse our friend. We usually don't let him out due to his lack of manners," Tyler gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry…" the same look was on Caleb's face. Pogue walked up next to Reid and gave him a look that just screamed 'What in God's name are you thinking?'

"Uh…its ok?"

"Hey, hey. What's going on?" Another girl walked up. She was only slightly shorter than Skort Girl, with a darker skin tone. Her curly hair was down resting on her shoulders. She was wearing something similar to the other girl, only her hoodie was purple and her assumed skort was light blue.

"Its ok Mar," she spoke up before the boys could. By this time, Tyler and Caleb had let go of Reid. He opened his moth to say something, but Pogue hit the back of his head with his free arm before he could.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Quit being an ass."

"Its ok, really," the girl said.

"Are our sodas up? I feel my throat turning to dust," the other asked. She was handed her glass of soda, "Thank you," she said as she took a drink. She then looked up at the guys, "Aren't you the one who got in the motorcycle crash?" she asked Pogue.

"Yeah," he replied with a slight nod.

"Good to see you're doing better. Those things are insane,"

"Heh, yeah. I got lucky."

"Really lucky. My dad crashed one once; he was on bed rest for almost two months," she then set her drink down, "Oh sorry. My name's Marly," she held out a hand, "My friend here is Addison."

"Hi," she held out her hand too. The boys exchanged greetings.

"She's kinda shy," said Marly with a cheesy smile.

"Just a little," Addison agreed with a slight red tint to her face.

"Yeah. I was wondering where my drink was. When I look up, I see four guys talking to her, so I figured I'd see what was going on."

"We're sorry again for our friend," Caleb shook his head.

"Its ok, really," Addison smiled, "You just kinda caught me off guard. Usually when I guy asks you about your clothes at a bar, it's for very few reasons."

"What's wrong with her clothes?" Marly looked her friend over, checking to see if she was ok, "If some douche bag got something on this I'm gonna be pissed. I spent an hour looking for that skort."

Reid put a nervous arm behind his head, "Uh…"

"I'm fine Mar," Addison said quickly.

------

The two chatted with the boys for a while. They eventually sat down at a table to finish their conversations.

"I remember having you in some classes last semester," Tyler said to Marly, then turned to Addison, "But I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"I keep pretty low key in the school. I just came in this semester so I don't know everyone."

"Where'd you come in from?"

"Arizona. We use to live in Boston, but my mom got re-married so we moved down there."

"She was my next door neighbor forever ago," said Marly, "We've been best buds since. It really sucked when she moved too."

"My high school has a program that sends choice kids off to prep schools of their choice to finish their senior year so they can get into their college of choice. I got picked, so I chose Spencer since I knew Marly was here."

"Happy to be back?"

"Yes. Oh man, it is too hot in Arizona. I miss seeing all the rain and snow every year."

"Hey guys," Sarah and Kate came up and sat down.

"Where were you guys?" Caleb asked. Sara leaned in and kissed his cheek as she hung a handbag off her chair. Kate did the same to Pogue as she sat. The two did not look too happy.

"Stupid Mrs. Phills," she rolled her eyes, "She wants my paper written in this format so I do it. Then she changes her mind…twenty times."

"That's Phills for you. I think she has a brain tumor or something," Marly said, trying to make light of the other two girl's moods.

"I know, right? Honestly, I think you can see her head getting bigger too," Kate laughed, "So who are you guys?"

"Marly Santiago," Marly shook Kate's hand, "And my friend here is Addison Drake."

"Hi; nice to meet you," Addison shook her hand too. Sarah shook the both of their hands next.

"Aren't you in my Chemistry class?" Sarah asked Addison.

"I think. Third period?"

"Yup."

"How is it you guys have had classes with us and we don't know you guys?"

"I dunno…Honestly, we're pretty social. Well, I do have a few problems meeting new people, but once I'm warmed up its all good."

"I guess we're just in a different social bubble," said Marly.

------

It was around eleven when Marly and Addison decided to pack it in.

"Yeah. It's getting late. I promised my boyfriend I'd give him a call before I went to bed; knowing him he's already out."

"Oh, who do you date?" Kate asked.

"James Rivers. He graduated last semester, so he's at Princeton right now."

"I remember that guy. He liked sleeping in class."

"That's my Jimmy," Marly laughed.

"Thanks for letting us hang out," Addison smiled, "We'll see you guys around."

"Hey, sorry about earlier," Reid said as they turned to go.

"It's alright, really," Addison gave one more smile before leaving.

-------

Once Addison and Marly got back to their dorm, Marly picked up her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend. While they talked, Addison booted up her laptop; she found a new e-mail from her mom.

"Ok, bye babe," Marly said before hanging up.

"They were nice," Addison said without looking up from typing her mom back.

"They were. I wonder why we've never talked to them before," she threw her phone on her bed and went over to her typing friend, "How's your maternal unit?"

"She's doing good. How's the significant other?"

"He's not my significant other, we're just dating. He's fine, or at least seemed. He sounded really…preoccupied."

"Maybe he was studying?"

"Jimmy may be at Princeton, but that boy is not studying." Marly sighed, "Maybe he's not digging this whole 'long distance relationship' thing."

"If it works it works, if it doesn't it doesn't."

"I know, but he was my first real boyfriend."

"I know how much you like him. If he likes you the same way, then you two are fine."

"I dunno…"

"Mar," Addison turned to her friend from her laptop, "Everything happens for a reason. Whether or not it works out with Jimbo, it's a good experience."

Marly sighed again and flopped over on her bed, "Tell me Addie, do you like him at all?"

"Sugar or honesty?"

"Honesty."

"I can't stand him. He slacks with his grades too much."

Marly giggled, "You and grades."

"I'm serious. But since you're dating him, I'll stand him for you."

"Well, aren't you the good friend."

"You'd do the same for me."

"Heh…"

"Oh hey. I just got an e-mail from Mr. Powers."

"What is it?" Marly got up to look.

"He wants me to meet him after school tomorrow. He's got a student who needs help studying, so he wants me to be their 'Study Buddy' or something like that."

"Nice. Didn't I just scoff at you for grades?"

"Yes. Quit being mean."

Marly laughed, "Its because I care."

"Right," Addison shut off her computer and yawned, "I'm hitting the hay. What time are we leaving to visit your parents tomorrow?"

"We'll leave at noon. We'll make it there in time for dinner."

"Right-o. Good night."

-----------------

Monday was a slow day. As the day neared its end, Reid began packing up all books for his History class. The bell rang and he almost sprinted out of the door.

"Mr. Garwin? Would you please stay a moment?" his teacher asked.

"Uh…" he paused in the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Your grades are slipping."

"Yeah…about that…"

"And your coach isn't pleased with that. You do realize our school has a No-Pass-No-Play policy, right?"

"Yeah. I promise I'll get to studying."

"Good. I plan on personally see that you do everyday."

Before Reid could question what he meant, a familiar girl entered the class.

"Reid?" Addison lifted an eyebrow to the blond.

"You…?"

"Good to see you two already know each other," Mr. Powers said, "Mr. Garwin, Miss Drake has decided to help you study."

"A study buddy? You're kidding me."

"Oh no, Mr. Garwin. In fact, she's going to help you with all your classes, starting today. I suggest finding a good, quiet place."

Reid was less than enthused.

"C'mon. We'll go outside at the very least," Addison turned towards the door. Reid grumbled something inaudible as he followed her out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_So there's the first installment. What do you think?_


End file.
